I Will For You
by bamonology
Summary: The Salvatore brothers are free of Katherine. Klaus was gone. Vampires were amongst regular people and they went on with their own lives, not ruining others'. It was almost amazing. That was until two girls- the Luna twins, Eden and Schuyler returned from their past. Just like fire, the two of them burned anything or anyone in sight. *TVD AU. Not following any season.*
1. Chapter 1: The Past

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. The only thing I own are my own characters and ideas.**

 **This is my first fanfiction on this website and I'm very excited to begin this story. 'I Will For You' isn't based around a certain TVD season or season plot, if that makes sense. So, it's AU, pretty much. Instead of Katherine being Damon and Stefan's "first loves", two older twin vampires, as in vampires around the age of the Originals, named Eden and Schuyler (Skylar) Luna were. Also, Klaus is someone that they already know. 'I Will For You' is a love story with a lot of love triangles between the Salvatore brothers and the Luna sisters.**

 **1912**

 _Damon Salvatore_

"Mr. Salvatore, you are here."

I stood behind tree, peering out. I watched as Stefan turned and was met with two women. Both in long black gowns that flowed to the ground. Their posture was nice. Not as nice as the veins that shown oh so clearly on their necks. I cleared my throat, and began to listen in on their conversation.

"I am Samantha Gilbert and this is my friend, Mariana Lockwood. We send our condolences regarding the death of Zachariah, Mr. Salvatore."

Both Samantha and Mariana bowed before him. "Thank you. Is there anything either of you could tell me about his death?"

Samantha cleared her throat, placing her hand on the back of my arm. Her, Mariana, and Stefan walked off to the side. "He most certainly was not the first." Mariana said.

My attenion was in full motion as I moved closer to three of them. I couldn't miss a second of this conversation.

"Members of founding families are being killed left and right, Mr. Salvatore. Zachariah was just one of many." Samantha added.

Mariana sighed, "Our word to you is to just be careful, Mr. Salvatore."

I could see Stefan's hand shaking with anticipation. I knew what he wanted and what he couldn't get. Their blood. It surprised me to see that he had control over himself because well, he never did before. After the two women left him, Stefan turned and walked off. Oh where, _oh where_ are you off to, dear brother?

"Hello, brother." I approached, circling around Stefan slowly as I looked him up and down. "Looking very young for being so old."

Stefan chuckled, shrugging. "What can I say? Maybe it's the genes."

"Ha. Or vampirism."

He and I shared a laugh. Laughing in the place that we were wasn't a very subtle location but I am certainly not a very subtle person.

"You two are cuter in person." A very feminine voice spoke from behind us. Both Stefan and I turned, but saw no one. "Boo."

The same voice said. We turned back once more and was met with a very different face. "Well aren't you going to be gentlemen and greet me?"

"Or me?" Another voice said.

I looked at Stefan, he looked at me. Damon turned around but I stood facing front. The women before me smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. She was beautiful. Her dark complexion, her body. When her eyes met mine, I was taken back. One was blue while the other was brown with blue specks.

"Uh brother?" Stefan said, "Are you seeing double too? Or am I the only one."

Once I faced back around, I had most certainly seen what Stefan was seeing as well. Both girls were standing before us.

The two girls stepped forward and smiled. "I see you have met my lovely friends here." Klaus appeared behind the two with a dumb smirk on his face. "Stefan... Very surprised to see you here. If you know what I mean."

I looked at Klaus then back at Stefan, who barely ook the chance to look at me. "Stefan, why don't you come with us? Have a drink." The one twin has spoke. Klaus had given Stefan a stern look and Stefan didn't hesitate to follow behind them.

As the one that caught my attention first began to follow, I grabbed her arm. "My, Mr. Salvatore. That is no way to touch a lady."

"Who are you and why are you here at this funeral with Klaus?"

The woman smiled and sighed. "My name is Eden Luna. Although you may not know me, I know certainly of you and your brother. Also what he is capable of Mr. Salvatore."

"Care to elaborate, Miss. Luna? I have seemed to get lost in your translation."

Eden began to laugh, holding her stomach as she threw her head back in a fit. "If I'm being truthful, Mr. Salvatore, I expected you to be a much better liar."

 **1920**

 _Stefan Salvatore_

I had known Eden and her twin sister Schuyler for only eight years. Eden is more like Damon than she is me. But I've got my eye on her. Schuyler is more like me, but has her eye on Damon. While Damon has his eyes on Schuyler. And Eden? She only has her eyes on herself. And I think that is what I like about her.

The four of us had been in the pub, central of Chicago. The night was young, we were free and the people here were delicious. In the eight years I knew Eden, only once. Well twice, did Lexi get in the way. My humanity wasn't off. It just went on a short vacation. And after she left, the party began once again.

Eden's eyes hadn't left mine as the two of us fed on the lovely and willing waitress that had brought our drinks. Once we were done, she flashed me a big smile, wiping off her mouth. "Hungry for more, Stefan? The cute blonde in the corner looks delicious!"

I stood, reaching for her hand and she accepted. Just as she stood, she got pulled back. The both of us turned and came face to face with Klaus. Eden smiled and immediately hugged him. I did not understand what her fascination with him was or what he means to her.

Klaus had told something to Eden. Her face fell as she looked back at me. Then she was gone. Klaus smirked at me, walking straight past and to Schuyler and Damon. I immediately went to find her.

"Stefan, I'm right here." Eden said from standing against the wall. "We need to talk."

Eden's smile kept me from frowning. I wanted to. "Did Klaus say something to you?"

She chuckled, "Just some mean comment about my outfit. Do I look that bad?"

"Not at all. You look beautiful."

I tried to kiss her but she looked away. "No, we need to talk. Now, you can't tell anyone. When I say anyone, I mean especially Klaus. Or your brother. But I have to leave. I have to leave now actually. I-I'm scared to, I don't want to leave alone because I really lo-"

"Eden? Oh Eden... Fun time is over, love."

"Stefan, I love you." Eden said, reaching up around her neck and unclasping the necklace that laid.

Schuyler came, running towards her sister. She pulled on Eden's arm, "Eden, please. We have to go."

Eden looked at her sister then back at me, "And if my heart could beat, it will always beat for you. Just please- don't forget me." The necklace fell in my hand as the two sisters held each other's hands and began to run.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Were they decieving me? Is Eden really leaving me? Schuyler, is she leaving my brother? "What about Damon?" I shouted, which caught Schuyler's attention.

She turned back, "Tell him I'm sorry!" And just like that, they were gone.

Now I waited. I waited for her to come back around the corner and tell me that it was all to be pretend. That she was only messing with me and that she'd never leave me. But she never did come back, and while she told me not to tell, I can't keep something this big from my brother.

Just as I expected, Damon came busting through the back door of the pub and found me against the wall. "Stefan," he said loudly. I turned to him and kept my posture. "Have you seen Schuyler? I turn away for one moment, turn back and she was gone." Damon finished, laughing quietly to himself.

I cleared my throat and looked down at the necklace that was left in my hand. Damon's eyes followed. "W-Why do you have Eden's necklace? Did she leave? Is something wrong." When I didn't answer, Damon grabbed me by the collar and shoved me against the wall. "Stefan, answer me! Where's Schuyler! Where did they go?!"

"They left." I spat out, shoving him off of me. "And they're not coming back, Damon. She said to tell you that she's sorry." Damon's eyes widened and I could tell that he may start to cry. I haven't seen a look like the one he had plastered on his face. I couldn't tell if he was sad, angry, hurt. I... I just couldn't tell.

And just like that, my own brother was gone too.


	2. Chapter 2: You Again

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my own characters and ideas.**

 **Mystic Falls High**

 _Stefan Salvatore_

"This necklace is beautiful Stefan. I honestly can't thank you enough for this." Elena said as her and I walked the halls of Mystic Falls High.

Her and I are just off to Alaric's room for the day's class. When we got to the doorway, inside sat Damon beside Alaric's desk. Bonnie had stopped beside Elena and I at the door. "Okay, and why is Damon here exactly?" She asked. Both Elena and I shrugged as we all walked inside. Damon smirked at Elena, Bonnie and I as we sat down. Damon stayed in Ric's room the entire class. Not like he needed to be in this classroom. Or in this school. Or here. At all.

"Wanna tell me why you're here, Damon? You're the last person I know that needs an education." I paused, "Well the first when it comes to certain things."

Damon snickered, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Just checking in as you embark on another year of High School. That you don't need." He said, taking a french fry off of a kid's tray as he passed by. "Okay that was gross. So baby bro, what's the schedule today?"

"I'm not sure of your schedule, but I am going to hang out with my friends." I said in reference to Elena, Bonnie, and Tyler.

"Gross, friends. Who needs them?"

Elena snickered, picking at the food on her tray. "Obviously you if you're here right now, hanging around a group of well, friends."

Damon shrugged and sat beside me. "Have you guys seen Matt? I haven't seen him since first period." Caroline said. She came up behind Tyler and sat beside him. The rest of us shrugged.

"Hey guys." Matt said, approaching us. He was walking alongside Jeremy. The two of them stood at the end of the table. "Jer and I were just showing around two new girls and they are awesome."

"Twins too." Jeremy added in.

Damon placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly, I looked at him beyond confused as to what he was touching me for.

"Oh, Schuyler! We're over here." Matt said. Damon was a lot more attentive than I was. A lot more. I stayed facing front, while Damon on the other hand was staring behind.

"Hi, I'm Schuyler. Schuyler Luna." She said introducing herself. "No need to introduce yourselves either. Matt and Jeremy were kind enough to let us know about the posse."

Let us know. That means Eden has to be with her. "You're Tyler and Caroline. The not together but together couple." Schuyler smirked, smiling at the two. "You're Bonnie and you're Elena." Schuyler stopped after she saw and spoke to Elena. My eyes traveled to where her eyes were looking. "That's not your necklace." She whispered.

Elena looked up at me then back at Schuyler. "I'm sorry, what?"

Damon stepped in front of me and began his way over to the her. "I feel like I know you." He said to Schuyler.

Schuyler looked at Elena then back at Damon. "Oh.. I'm sorry, you must have me mistaken with somebody else."

"Excuse my brother, he is not like this." I told Schuyler. Damon got out of my grip, turned and stormed off in a huff. "That's my brother, Damon.. I'm Stefan."

Schuyler shifted and chuckled to herself. "And I'm uncomfortable."

"You said us, so you have a sibling?" Caroline asked, pushing her tray away because she was a lot more curious about Schuyler.

"May I?" Schuyler asked, indicating she wanted to sit beside her. Caroline nodded and Schuyler sat. "Yes, I do. I have a twin sister. She was just here. Must have gone to the restroom."

I slowly sat back down, across from Schuyler and on the other side of Elena. "Not be biased but you and your sister are the coolest." Jeremy said.

"It's okay Jeremy. I won't tell my sister you have a crush on her. I'll let you do that."

Elena's eyes widened as she looked at her brother. "Woah there, Jer. You just met the girl."

Schuyler sat, looking at Elena. "Love at first sight, some might say." She said, her gaze traveled over to me. "You two are a cute couple."

"Oh no, we're not-"

Schuyler interrupted me, "Sure you aren't." She smiled, then leaned over and whispered something to Matt.

Matt and Schuyler stood, "I'm going to go show Schuyler around some more. We'll catch you guys later."

"I'll tell my sister to find you then, Jeremy." She said, "It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye."

After Schuyler left, I went to find Damon. Who had once again, disappeared. Like Katherine, Damon loved Schuyler. Unlike Katherine, I know that Schuyler loved him too. He doesn't show feelings so to know just how much he loved her, shows a lot. I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I walked off of the football field. Then, I bumped into somebody. I looked up, unfortunately hoping that it'd be Eden. It was only some cheerleader. "I-I'm so sorry." I said, walking past her.

"You always apologized, even for doing something so unintentional."

At that moment, it felt like those parts in the movies. Where only you and a person that you've always loved were in a place. A place so quiet when it's really the loudest. I turned around and the same beautiful eyes I remember had met mine.

"Well aren't you going to be a gentlemen and greet me, Mr. Salvatore?"


	3. Chapter 3: Bourbon, Not Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD. I own nothing but my own characters and ideas :)**

 **The Old Salvatore Boarding House**

 _Damon Salvatore_

Schuyler? Who is Schuyler? Better yet, who the hell needs Schuyler? Not me, that's who. She's lucky she "doesn't remember" me. Cause if she did, I'd make her day miserable. For as long as she's here in Mystic Falls, I'll make her stay miserable as well.

If anyone ever asked for my advice on rekindling old love, it'd be to throw it away. Throw it away like bad trash. In the dumpster where it belongs. Love is like Bourbon. It's great and all fun at first, then it hits you hard and fucks you up good.

I strolled into my house, went to the table and picked up my bottle of Bourbon. Bourbon has a strong place in my heart. The only place in my heart actually. I hadn't left my side and I'm sure we have a thousand more years and counting with one another.

Not to much of a surprise, I felt a drift behind me. As much as I didn't want to turn around, I did. "Whoever is there, leave. I don't like you already." I sighed, the Bourbon was taken out of my hand. "And please, just give me the Bourbon."

"Still a heavy drinker, huh Damon?" Her voice said from behind me.

I turned and grabbed the bottle from her. "I prefer the term social drinker, thank you very much." I said, popping the bottle open. "You look quite familiar for being someone I had you mistaken with."

"Damon, I-"

I threw back the glass of Bourbon. "No, Schuyler. I don't want to hear it, I want you to leave." I went to grab the bottle again, but dear little Schuyler took it from me.

"I know what you're wanting me to say."

I smirked and looked up. "Yeah, and what's that?"

"You want me to say something Katherine might of said, but I'm not her."

"Mmm, that's where you're wrong. She lied and left me. You lied to me and left as well. So you are her."

"But I came back." She defended herself. "And I actually loved you. I-I am not Katherine, okay. Because it was always you.."

With all of the anger this girl has built up inside of me, my bottle was gone. Pieces smashed to the floor. Being who Schuyler is, I scared her. And that's what I want. To scare her. Schuyler knew she shouldn't have came. I pushed her back and pinned her to the wall, my hand gripped her neck. "Now... Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck right now."

She chuckled, "I can give you three." She smirked. "One. It won't kill me, I'm already dead. Two. You know I've always liked you rough. And three, you still love me."

I let her go, shaking my head. "Oh please. It's not the 1920s anymore. I want _Bourbon, not feelings_. So if you're not here to drink away your "love" for me, then how about you go back to not remembering me. I liked you better when you stood behind your sister, didn't say a word and played dumb!"

 _Eden Luna_

Stefan walked with me from the football field back to the school's parking lot with a hundred and one questions to follow. "How long have you been back?"

I stopped and turned to him. His green eyes pierced into my blue ones. I sighed, "Uh since today. We've been planning to come back and we chose today."

"Where are you staying?"

"Don't worry about it Stefan." I told him. He stood staring at me and I looked away. Behind Stefan I had saw Jeremy when he saw me, he had waved. I smiled and waved back.

"He likes you."

"He doesn't even know me, Stefan."

Stefan turned around and stood beside me as Jeremy came towards the two of us. A girl was following behind him. I sighed, taking a step away from Stefan. "Eden, hey. I was looking for you."

I smiled, "Really? I was actually looking for you."

"Oh hey Elena. This is Schuyler's sister, Eden. Eden, this is my sister Elena."

Elena came up to me and stuck her hand out. Katherine was right when she spoke of the doppelgänger. I thought she was lying. I obviously am wrong. "I met your sister earlier. It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto." I said, watching her untouched hand fall.

"Eden, do you want to walk home with me?" Jeremy asked me. My. He must like me already. I'm flattered.

"Of course." I walked over by Jeremy then turned back at Stefan and Elena. "It was nice to meet you, Stefan." I looked Elena up and down then stopped. "Love the necklace, Elena. I used to have one like that. Until I left it with someone a little less trusting than I had thought. From a new friend to another, don't make the same mistake I did."

As Jeremy and I were walking home from school, every time he talked to me, his breathing would hitch and I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "So did you move here with your parents?"

"No. Schuyler and I live with our aunt. What about your living situation? Do you and Elena live with your parents?"

Jeremy looked down and shook his head. "We live with our aunt too. Our parents passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I know what it's like to lose loved ones. But you seem very strong and in good care right now. Happiness is all that matters, and you're happy right?"

"Yeah. Yes, I am." Jeremy smiled at me.

I looked at him, "Do I make you nervous? I hear your heart skipping a beat after every word you say."

"You what?"

"Nothing, but this is my house. I'll see you tomorrow, Jeremy."

Jeremy watched me as I walked away from him and up the stone pathway to my house. Once I entered, I shut and locked the door behind me. I stormed into the kitchen and over to the cabinets, tearing through them looking for my vodka. When I failed to find it, I slammed the cabinet shut, causing it to break off the hinges.

"Oh hi Eden."

I groaned, placing my hands on the sides of my head. "Schuyler, unless you have the finest bottle of jack in your hands, please go away."

"I was looking for you."

"Yeah? When was that, baby sis? Before or after you went to the Salvatore house?"

Schuyler shrugged, sitting down at the table. "Where's Georgia?"

"How am I supposed to know? What do you want?"

"I just wanted to know how you were."

I scoffed, walking past her. "I'm fine. And would rather not talk to you when you _smell like Damon_. I think I liked you better when you didn't speak."

"Yeah, he did too."

After changing out of the ugly outfit I had worn to Mystic Falls High, I left Schuyler at the house and began a stroll into town. I had passed civilians, said hello and waved like any kind lady would. I continued that charade until I stepped foot into Mystic Grill.

There, I headed straight to the bar. "A shot of your best, please." I told the bartender.

"I'm sorry, but I can't serve you."

"Oh really?" I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer, his eyes staring into mine. "Give me a shot of your best before I kill you. Okay?"

"Of course, coming right up, miss."

I sighed, and sat back. The bartender handed me my glass and I gladly took it. "I don't know what my brother sees in you."

"I could say the same about my sister."

He and I smirked at each other, clinking our glasses together. "Nice to see you again, Eden."

"Likewise, Damon. Likewise."

 **A/N: Damon & Eden used to be best friends, so a lot is with their relationship as well. The Mystic Falls gang are actually unaware of the Luna sisters' true form. And they are both more than just vampires. They are very, very not just "vampire like" strong. And of course, Klaus will be back to Mystic Falls soon enough. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
